The new girl and Jess' mom
by Nice-one
Summary: Rory is jealous of the new girl in town who's all over Dean and Jess has problems with his mom.
1. The new girl

There was a new girl in town: Shearen and Rory already hated her, even though she had only met her once. She didn't even really meet her, she just saw her in Doose's market, talking with Dean. That's where it all started. She had long blond hair, a perfect body, perfect smile and probably even perfect toenails, but that wasn't it. Rory couldn't stand her because Dean couldn't stop talking about her. That bugged her. Now she was at Luke's with Dean and he was still talking about her like she was the love of his life.  
  
R: "Dean, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but isn't there anything else you can talk about?"  
  
D: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "Well, you've been talking about how perfect and amazing this Shearen- girl is, like she's your girlfriend."  
  
D: "What are you talking about, I just said she's a nice girl"  
  
R: "What have 'beautiful green eyes' to do with being nice?"  
  
D: "You're overreacting, Rory"  
  
R: "No, I'm not. If I hadn't intterupt you, you would probably be talking about how great she would look in a bathing suit"  
  
D: "I never would........"  
  
R: "Yes you would, because you're all over that Britney Spears-wannabe!"  
  
D: "Rory......"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
R: "I need some fresh air, I'll be right back"  
  
She didn't wait for his reply, but took her coat and left the diner.  
  
When she got outside, she almost automatically walked to the bridge. She always went there when she felt bad. She wasn't really surprised when she saw Jess sitting in the middle of the bridge. He was smoking. She walked towards him.  
  
R: "Is it okay if I sit with you?"  
  
Jess quickly threw his cigarette in the water when he saw her. He didn't want her to see him smoke. Too late, of course.  
  
J: "No, go ahead"  
  
She sat down next to him.  
  
R: "I thought you quit"  
  
J: "Me too......until five minutes ago"  
  
R: "What happened?"  
  
J: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "Well, you're sitting here and you started to smoke again, there must be a reason"  
  
J: "There's not. I just like to sit here and I like to smoke"  
  
R: "Oh"  
  
J: "You on the other hand, don't come here unless there's a very good reason. What is it?"  
  
R: "Nothing big, I'm just jealous".  
  
J: "Of who?"  
  
R: "That new girl, Shearen. Dean is all over her"  
  
J: "Or Dean has eyes in his head and sees how hot that girl is"  
  
R: "He can't stop talking about her"  
  
J: "If you ask me, Dean just thinks she's hot and in a few days he'll be used to her and things will be back to normal"  
  
R: "I hope so"  
  
There fell a silence. Not an awkward one, just a silence. They both didn't mind.  
  
R: "I guess you're right. I'm overreacting."  
  
J: "I never said that, I just think there's no reason to be jealous, but it was wrong of him to talk about her in front of you"  
  
R: "Yeah.......I should go back and make it up to Dean"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
She got up.  
  
R: "You come too?"  
  
J: "No, I think I'm gonna stay here a little longer to......"  
  
R: "Smoke?" she finished his sentence.  
  
J: "I was gonna say: think, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna smoke too."  
  
She smiled.  
  
R: "Thanks for your advice"  
  
He smiled.  
  
Rory walked away. He watched her leaving. She was so beautiful. And he just did the most stupid thing he could do. He gave her advice about how to make it up to Dean. On the other hand, he just wanted her to be happy, even if that was with bagboy. And besides, he had other stuff on his mind, right now. 


	2. Jess' mom

Rory couldn't believe this. She was standing in front of the diner and saw Dean and Shearen sitting at a table, talking. She wanted to turn around and walk away, but she didn't want to be jealous and a coward. She figured this would be a good time to introduce herself to Shearen. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked towards Dean and gave him a kiss. A passionate kiss. Shearen seemed surprised.  
  
R: "Hey honey"  
  
This was so not like her.  
  
D: ".........hey........"  
  
She turned to Shearen.  
  
R: "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Rory, his girlfriend."  
  
S: "His girlfriend?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
S: "I'm Shearen"  
  
R: "Nice to meet you"  
  
S: "Nice to meet you too.......I guess."  
  
She suddenly seemed to have lost her interest in Dean.  
  
S: "I should go"  
  
Rory sat down.  
  
R: "You don't have to go because of me"  
  
S: "No, I just have......stuff to do"  
  
She got up.  
  
R: "Well, once again: it was nice to meet you"  
  
S: "Yeah"  
  
She left the diner without saying goodbye.  
  
D: "Why did you do that?"  
  
R: "Do what? Helping her out of the dream?"  
  
D: "What dream?"  
  
R: "She was all over you Dean and you knew it and you liked it. You didn't even tell her you have a girlfriend"  
  
D: "She never asked"  
  
R: "That's such a lame excuse"  
  
D: "You were jealous" he suddenly had a smile on his face.  
  
R: "No, I wasn't"  
  
She saw Dean looking at her with an amused look on his face.  
  
R: "I wasn't jealous......I really wasn't"  
  
D: "If you say so"  
  
R: "You enjoy this, don't you?"  
  
D: "A little"  
  
She laughed.  
  
R: "That's so mean"  
  
D: "I know"  
  
He gave her a kiss. She smiled at him. Luke walked to their table.  
  
L: "Have you seen Jess?"  
  
R: "Why?"  
  
L: "His mom called"  
  
R: "So?"  
  
Luke hesitated for a moment.  
  
L: "She wants him to come live with her again"  
  
R: "What?! She can't just do that"  
  
L: "Well, she can"  
  
R: "What did he say?"  
  
L: "Nothing, he walked away and he seemed pretty upset."  
  
R: "Damnit"  
  
L: "What? You know where he is?"  
  
Rory got up.  
  
R: "I'll talk to him"  
  
She gave Dean a kiss and left the diner. She walked to the bridge. Jess still sat there. She sat down next to him.  
  
J: "Did you work things out with Dean?"  
  
R: "Yeah and I made it pretty clear to Shearen that he is already taken"  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
R: "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
J: "Tell you what?"  
  
R: "Come on, Jess"  
  
J: "It's not like I'm going"  
  
R: "Why not? I thought you hated it here"  
  
J: "I do, but not as much as I hate it there"  
  
R: "I hate to say this, but don't you have to go?"  
  
J: "Maybe, but I'm not going"  
  
R: "What are you gonna do then?"  
  
J: "I don't know. I'll figure something out"  
  
R: "Good"  
  
J: "Why is that good?"  
  
R: "I don't want you to go."  
  
He smiled  
  
R: "And I think your mom has no right to do this, first she dumps you here, sorry that I have to say it like that and now she wants you back"  
  
J: "I know"  
  
R: "Can't you call her? Explain to her you don't wanna go?"  
  
J: "I don't think she'll listen. She never listens to what I want"  
  
R: "When does she wants you to come?"  
  
J: "As soon as possible"  
  
R: "Am I really rude when I say I hate her?"  
  
J: "No, you're right"  
  
R: "Listen, it's getting late, why don't you come eat dinner with us?"  
  
J: "At your place?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "I don't think your mom will appreciate that"  
  
R: "My dad is eating with us too. He's on a business trip and staying for the night. Believe me, she won't even notice you"  
  
J: "She still has a thing for your dad?"  
  
R: "You'll see"  
  
J: "Kind of weird, I always pictured your mom and Luke together"  
  
R: "Me too, and that will happen someday, besides my dad has Sherry"  
  
J: "What kind of name is Sherry?"  
  
R: "Don't ask me. Well, are you coming?"  
  
J: "Sure"  
  
She smiled. They got up and walked away. 


	3. Christopher

*** Well, here it is, chapter 3. Hope you like it. ***  
  
A few minutes later they entered Rory's house. Rory hung up her coat. Jess just stood there.  
  
R: "Don't you wanna hang up your coat?"  
  
J: "Oh, yeah"  
  
He took of his coat. He seemed to feel a little uncomfortable. They entered the livingroom. Lorelai and Christopher were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing. They looked up when they came in.  
  
L: "Hey, hon........and Jess"  
  
J: "Hello ms Gilmore"  
  
R: "Is it alright if he stays for dinner?"  
  
L: "......sure....."  
  
Rory turned to Jess.  
  
R: "Let me introduce you to my dad. Dad, this is Jess. Jess this is my Dad Christopher"  
  
They shook hands.  
  
C: "Nice to meet you"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
They all sat down.  
  
C: "So, what happened to good old Dean? You gave him the Gilmore treatment already?"  
  
R: "No, Dean's still my boyfriend, Jess is........"  
  
She didn't know how to finish that sentence.  
  
J: ".....a friend" he quickly said.  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
There fell a silence.  
  
L: "What made you decide to have dinner with us, Jess? I'm sure it wasn't my cooking"  
  
J: "Rory asked me, so....."  
  
L: "I don't mean it's not okay........I mean of course it's okay, 'cause there's food and..........more food"  
  
R: "I think he gets your point, mom"  
  
L: "And we have drinks too.......but I guess you already figured that out"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
L: "And not one word I said in the past minute made actually sense, so I think I'm gonna check on the food. Maybe it's possible to serve the food without the crispy, black.....well, you know what I mean"  
  
She got up.  
  
L: "I'll be back in a minute"  
  
She walked to the kitchen.  
  
C: "So, Jess, I don't think I remember you. I don't think Lorelai ever told me anything about you"  
  
J: "She told you about me, I'm sure"  
  
C: "Sorry, then, but I can't remember it."  
  
J: "I'm the guy who wrecked Rory's car"  
  
R: "Jess......"  
  
C: "Ah, was that you?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Jess, you know that wasn't your fault"  
  
J: "Let's not discuss this now, okay?"  
  
C: "Well, at least you're honest. I don't think I would have the guts to tell a father you almost killed his daughter"  
  
R: "Dad....."  
  
J: "Rory, I don't think it was a very good idea to invite me. I'd better go home"  
  
R: "No, Jess...."  
  
J: "Rory"  
  
R: "Alright.....are you sure?"  
  
J: "Yeah, but thanks for inviting me"  
  
R: "You know your welcome and......call your mom, okay?"  
  
J: "I will"  
  
She nodded. She wanted to get up and walk him to the door, but Jess stopped her.  
  
J: "I know the way to the door"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
Jess left the house.  
  
Rory looked at her Dad.  
  
R: "Did you really have to do that?"  
  
C: "I'm sorry, but there's now way I can be nice to a guy who broke my daughter and I don't see how you can"  
  
R: "He didn't break me and it wasn't his fault"  
  
C: "He was driving!"  
  
R: "Because I asked him too. Listen, Jess is my friend and you can't keep hating him for something that wasn't his fault"  
  
C: "I don't hate him"  
  
R: "No, of course not. He left because you were too nice to him. That must be it" she said with a sarcastic voice.  
  
C: "I told you I'm sorry"  
  
Lorelai entered the room again.  
  
L: "Did I just hear someone leaving?........where's Jess?"  
  
C: "I think you just answered both of the questions"  
  
L: "What happened?"  
  
R: "Let's say Jess and Dad didn't really connect"  
  
L: "So it's not just me?"  
  
Rory looked up at her parents.  
  
R: "I can't believe you two"  
  
Then she got up and walked to her room. 


	4. Tutoring, yeah right!

Rory and Lorelai entered the diner. It was the next day, after school. Christopher was already gone. Rory didn't say goodbye to him. She was still mad at him. She hadn't talked to her mom. They sat down at the counter. Jess was standing behind it. He looked up when they sat down.  
  
J: "Hey" he said to Rory.  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
J: "You want coffee?"  
  
R: "Yes, please"  
  
L: "For me too"  
  
Jess ignored her, but handed the the coffee.  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
L: "So, where's my pall Luke?"  
  
J: "Well, let me see......"  
  
He looked through the diner.  
  
J: "..........not here"  
  
L: "I see that....where is he?"  
  
J: "Maybe he's at Doose's, but that isn't very likely, 'cause he usually sends me when he needs something.......or maybe he's taking a walk, which I can't imagine, but who knows. As far as I know he could even be out of town, fishing or something. And maybe he's just upstairs........."  
  
L: "So, you don't know?"  
  
J: "That's pretty much what I said"  
  
L: "Yeah, I actually heard that"  
  
J: "Good"  
  
L: "Are you always this annoying?"  
  
J: "I wouldn't know, ask Rory"  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory. She sighed.  
  
R: "Sometimes he is, sometimes he isn't"  
  
L: "Are you still mad at me for what happened last night?"  
  
R: "Maybe.....maybe not"  
  
L: "I wasn't even there when it happened"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
L: "Then why are you mad?"  
  
R: "I'm not"  
  
L: "Good"  
  
R: "Good"  
  
J: "Is this because of me?"  
  
R: "No"  
  
L: "Yes"  
  
J: "I'll take that as a maybe"  
  
R: "It has nothing to do with you, Jess. I'm just mad at my Dad"  
  
J: "You shouldn't be, he has a point"  
  
R: "No he hasn't. The accident wasn't your fault"  
  
J: "Maybe not, but I was driving, I was responsible"  
  
R: "I let you drive"  
  
J: "Exactly"  
  
R: "But it was my car and everybody blamed you and that wasn't fair"  
  
J: "We don't have to talk about this. It happened, I'll get over it"  
  
R: "My Mom and Dad still blame you"  
  
L: "Rory..."  
  
J: "I know"  
  
R: "I just don't understand why they can't understand that it wasn't your fault"  
  
L: "Rory...."  
  
J: "You're their daughter. They love you and they're worried about you"  
  
L: "Hello? Did I become invicible or something?"  
  
Before Rory could respond, Dean came in. With Shearen. They sat down at a table. They didn't see them.  
  
L: "Who's she?"  
  
R: "The new girl, Shearen"  
  
L: "And she became close friends with Dean?"  
  
R: "Let's hope not"  
  
Shearen opened her bag and put some books on the table. Dean opened them. He said something to her. Something funny, because she laughed. A fake laugh.  
  
R: "I can't look at this"  
  
She got up and walked to Dean.  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
Dean looked up.  
  
D: "Rory"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
He looked like she just caught him doing something really horrible to her. It made her feel even more bad.  
  
D: "I....tutor Shearen."  
  
R: "Really?" she asked Shearen with her sarcastic voice.  
  
S: "Yeah. I got trouble with Math"  
  
R: "Ah, and you asked Dean to tutor you?"  
  
S: "No, he offered. So sweet"  
  
Rory looked at Dean.  
  
R: "Well,.....I hope there actually will be time for teaching"  
  
D: "Rory...."  
  
R: "I'll talk to you later Dean"  
  
She walked back to the counter.  
  
L: "What was that about?"  
  
R: "He's tutoring her"  
  
L: "Why?"  
  
R: "She says she had problems with math"  
  
They heard Shearen laugh again.  
  
L: "Never knew math was this funny....."  
  
R: "I don't think they're really doing math"  
  
L: "What do you mean?"  
  
R: "The books on the table are history-books"  
  
J: "Maybe that was the funny thing.....you know, why she had to laugh. Maybe she accidently brought the wrong books"  
  
R: "Maybe"  
  
L: "Honey, don't start to think anything because of this. She asked him to tutor her and you know Dean, he's way too sweet to say no"  
  
R: "He offered to tutor her"  
  
J: "Why?"  
  
R: "I wish I knew"  
  
Suddenly Shearen got up, took her books and left the diner. She didn't look mad. She just left. Dean got up and walked towards the counter.  
  
R: "That was a short lesson" she said without facing him.  
  
D: "She brought the wrong books"  
  
Jess murmered a 'I told you so'. Rory gave him a look.  
  
J: "Oh....yeah I got some tables to serve"  
  
L: "Yeah, I'm going home. I'll see you there, Rory"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
She and Dean had some privacy now.  
  
D: "Shearen is my friend"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
D: "I want to help her with her math........that's something friends do"  
  
R: "I'm asking you not to"  
  
D: "Not to tutor her?"  
  
R: "Yes"  
  
D: "Rory...."  
  
R: "I know it's a lot to ask, but....."  
  
D: "But what?"  
  
R: "The girl has a thing for you, Dean"  
  
D: "No, she hasn't"  
  
R: "Yes, she has.........and she's pretty and I'm afraid......."  
  
D: "Listen, Rory.......I'm not blind, I know Shearen is pretty, but you're a thousand times prettier and I love you, you know that and Shearen knows that too"  
  
R: "I guess"  
  
D: "If it means so much to you, I'll stop tutoring her."  
  
R: "Really?"  
  
D: "Sure"  
  
R: "You're so sweet"  
  
D: "I know, sometimes I even surprise myself"  
  
She kissed him.  
  
R: "I'm sorry for being so jealous"  
  
D: "Don't worry about it'"  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
D: "I'm really sorry, but I gotta go"  
  
R: "Go where?"  
  
D: "I'm gonna stop by Shearen for a few minutes to tell her about the not- tutoring and after that I have to work"  
  
R: "Alright.......I'll call you"  
  
D: "Yeah. I love you"  
  
She smiled and gave him a kiss. Then he left the diner. Jess walked back to the counter.  
  
J: "You guys worked things out?"  
  
R: "Yeah, he'll stop tutoring her"  
  
J: "That guy must love you a lot"  
  
R: "He does. Why?"  
  
J: "To give up tutoring a hot girl like her"  
  
R: "Funny"  
  
J: "I know, I'm a very funny person, actually I...."  
  
R: "Don't flatter yourself too much" Rory interrupted.  
  
J: "Sorry"  
  
R: "Did you call your mom?"  
  
J: "Yep"  
  
R: "And?"  
  
J: "And what?"  
  
R: "What did she say?"  
  
J: "Like I expected she gave me a speech about how much she cared about me, yeah right and that I had to come live with her again, 'cause she's my mom and all.....I didn't really listen, but this was what she said and she repeated it a couple of times to make herself very clear and then I hung up the phone, I don't really care about what she says"  
  
R: "What are you gonna do now?"  
  
J: "I have no idea, but I know one thing: I'm not gonna live with her"  
  
R: "She is your mom...."  
  
J: "Maybe, but she dropped me here, 'cause she didn't want to have me around and now she suddenly wants me back, That's not a thing a mom would do"  
  
R: "Maybe not"  
  
J: "I'm not going. Maybe I have to leave town for a little while or so"  
  
R: "What?! Where do you wanna go?"  
  
J: "I didn't make a plan, yet"  
  
R: "I really think you should try to talk to your mom again"  
  
J: "Rory........"  
  
R: "She can't be that bad"  
  
J: "She is, believe me"  
  
R: "Just try it one more time"  
  
J: "She's not gonna listen"  
  
R: "Make her listen"  
  
J: "How am I gonna do that?"  
  
R: "I don't know, but she has to understand, she can't force you to live with her"  
  
J: "She won't understand"  
  
R: "Just try it"  
  
J: "Rory........"  
  
R: "Please........"  
  
He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. There was no way he could resist them.  
  
J: "........Alright. I'll call her again"  
  
R: "That's all I'm asking"  
  
She smiled at him. 


	5. The talking dishwasher and the tutoringt...

*** Before I start this chapter, I just want to thank you all for the great reviews. I love to read them! ***  
  
It was 3 days later. Rory woke up, her mother was calling her name.  
  
R: "What is it?" she asked a little more irritated than she meant when her mom entered the room.  
  
L: "Lane on the phone for ya, thought you might wanted to talk to her, 'cause she's your friend and all."  
  
R: "Alright, got the point."  
  
Her mom handed her the phone.  
  
R: "Hey Lane"  
  
Lane: "I have to talk fast, 'cause I only have a few minutes........maybe even seconds"  
  
R: "Don't you always talk fast?"  
  
Lane: "Then I have to talk faster"  
  
R: "Well, shoot"  
  
Lane: "You know I'm grounded and all and that I have to stay in my room all day and I'm kinda bored, so I look out of the window very often?"  
  
R: "........yeah"  
  
Lane: "Well, yesterday I saw something and I think you should know"  
  
R: "What did you see?"  
  
Lane: "Maybe it's nothing, but I just think you should know"  
  
R: "Know what?"  
  
Lane: "I saw Dean"  
  
R: "So?"  
  
Lane: "With Shearen. I think he was tutoring her, but I'm not sure about that, I just saw books and they were laughing and talking and I hate to say this..........., but they looked like an item"  
  
R: ".....an item?"  
  
Lane: "Yeah, you know.......a couple"  
  
Rory didn't know what to say.  
  
Lane: "Are you still there?"  
  
R: "Yeah.......I'm still here"  
  
Lane: "I'm really sorry"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
Lane: "I really gotta go, my mom's coming"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
She hung up. For a moment she stared at the phone in her hand. She couldn't believe this. Dean wouldn't do this, right? He promised not to tutor her anymore. Lane said they looked like a couple. She closed her eyes for a sec. She didn't know for sure if he was really tutoring her. She shouldn't accuse him before she knew for sure. She had to talk to him. She got out of bed and got dressed. She quickly brushed her hair. Then she went into the kitchen. Her mom was talking to.................the dishwasher.  
  
R: "Mom, I'm going to Doose's.......but I first I wanna know what you're doing"  
  
L: "Well, this stupid thing isn't doing what it's supposed to do and sometimes you hear this story about plants. That they grow quicker when you talk to them, right? So, I thought it wouldn't hurt if I tried to talk to the dishwasher."  
  
R: "It won't hurt, but I think if anyone but me sees you doing this, they're gonna lock you up"  
  
L: "Good point, it's not working anyway"  
  
R: "You didn't really expect it to answer you or anything, right?"  
  
L: "............no................"  
  
R: "I'll ask Luke to take a look at it"  
  
L: "Yes, please and bring home some coffee"  
  
R: "I will"  
  
She left the house and walked towards Doose's. Dean was having a break and he sat on a bench in front of the market. He smiled when he saw her. She sat down next to him.  
  
D: "Aren't you gonna gimme a kiss?"  
  
R: "That depends"  
  
D: "Depends on what?"  
  
R: "On your answer to the next question"  
  
D: "What's the question?"  
  
R: "Are you still tutoring Shearen?"  
  
Dean looked at her.  
  
D: "What makes you think that?"  
  
R: "Lane saw you"  
  
D: "Oh"  
  
R: "So it's true?"  
  
D: "She asked me to......"  
  
R: "You promised!"  
  
D: "I know and I'm sorry"  
  
R: "And it's not even the tutoring-thing that bothers me. Lane said you guys looked like a couple, that bothers me"  
  
D: "We were just having fun"  
  
R: "You should have told me that you never stopped tutoring her"  
  
D: "I was gonna"  
  
R: "When?"  
  
D: "Soon"  
  
R: "You keep telling me she's just your friend and I can accept that, but I see you with her all the time and I know I can deal with that if I have to, 'cause I trust you, but when you do this behind my back.........I don't know what to think anymore, Dean"  
  
D: "I understand"  
  
R: "I really want to yell at you, right now, you know that? And that's nothing like me, so I'm gonna go now, before I lose myself"  
  
She got up and walked away. On her way to Luke's. 


	6. The plan

She was really mad at Dean. She wasn't sure she could trust him anymore. She sighed. She entered Luke's. Jess and Luke were both standing behind the counter.  
  
Luke: "Hey Rory"  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
Luke: "What can I get you?"  
  
R: "Two coffee to go and can you please take a look at our dishwasher any time soon?"  
  
Luke: "I don't think you're gonna take no for an answer?"  
  
R: "I'll take no for an answer, but I don't think my mom will and I think you know what that means"  
  
Luke: "Let's just say I'm gonna go get my tools"  
  
She tried to smile as she saw Luke almost running upstairs.  
  
J: "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
R: "What do you mean?"  
  
J: "There's something wrong, what is it?"  
  
R: "Nothing, I just had a fight with Dean"  
  
J: "A fight as in a fight or just a fight?"  
  
R: "You want me to explain the meaning of the word 'fight' for you?"  
  
J: "You know what I mean"  
  
R: "We didn't break up if that's what you mean. Or at least not really."  
  
J: "Where was it about?"  
  
R: "About Shearen of course"  
  
Luke came downstairs again.  
  
Luke: "I'm on my way to your mom"  
  
R: "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. Oh and Luke?"  
  
Luke: "Yeah?"  
  
R: "Don't be surprised if she's talking to the dishwasher......she has her own little theory about it, don't help her out of the dream"  
  
Luke: "I don't think I want an explanation"  
  
He left the diner. Rory turned back to Jess. He was staring at her.  
  
R: "What?"  
  
J: "I'm waiting for you to continue telling me about the fight"  
  
R: "It's not such a big deal. He promised not to tutor her anymore, he lied and now I'm mad. Can I get my coffee now?"  
  
J: "You're not gonna let him get away with this, right?"  
  
R: "Why do you care?"  
  
J: "I don't, but the guy lied to you"  
  
R: "I know that"  
  
J: "Maybe you should let him feel what you feel"  
  
R: "That would be something. How do you expect me to do that?"  
  
J: "I have some ideas"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
R: "You're serious about this, aren't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
R: "Alright, I don't think it will hurt me if I listen to one of your crazy ideas"  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
J: "You hate Shearen, right?"  
  
R: "I don't really hate her, I just......"  
  
J: "Rory.......?"  
  
R: "Alright, I hate her"  
  
J: "And there's only person in this town who Dean really hates, right?"  
  
R: "Where is this going?"  
  
J: "The person he really hates is me"  
  
R: "..........I guess"  
  
J: "You wanna make Dean jealous?"  
  
R: "I don't know"  
  
J: "You wanna make him jealous or not?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
R: "Yes, I wanna make him jealous"  
  
J: "Once again, there's only one person who he's jealous of when it involves you"  
  
R: "Yeah.....you"  
  
J: "Exactly. So, you should do what he's doing to you"  
  
R: "What do you mean"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
R: "......You want me to make Dean jealous by spending time with.......you?"  
  
J: "It's an idea"  
  
R: "A crazy idea"  
  
J: "Crazy, but defenitely effective"  
  
R: "There's no way I'm gonna do that. Dean and I are old enough to work this out without this kind of games"  
  
J: "If you say so"  
  
R: "Yeah, I say so"  
  
J: "What I think is, that you're just too scared"  
  
R: "Scared of what?"  
  
J: "Maybe you don't wanna hurt him"  
  
R: "I don't wanna hurt him"  
  
J: "But you wanna make him feel how you feel"  
  
R: "Maybe, but not like this"  
  
J: "So, you're too scared?"  
  
R: "I'm not scared, I just don't wanna play games"  
  
J: "You guys are fighting because of this, I don't see it as a game"  
  
R: "Why is this so important to you?"  
  
J: "It isn't. I just wanna help you"  
  
R: "Your idea of helping is a little different than mine"  
  
J: "Maybe, but I still think you're scared"  
  
Then Dean entered the diner.  
  
J: "Your boyfriend"  
  
Rory didn't turn around. Dean walked towards them.  
  
D: "Hey"  
  
Rory still didn't face him.  
  
R: "Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
D: "Yeah, but I wanna talk to you, in private. You think we can go outside for a minute?"  
  
She hesitated and looked at Jess. He gave her a look. She sighed. Then she turned around.  
  
R: "No. I have to bring my mom her coffee"  
  
D: "And after that?"  
  
R: "After that I have plans........with Jess"  
  
Dean looked surprised.  
  
D: "Oh.......okay. We'll talk tonight then?"  
  
R: "Tonight?"  
  
D: "Yeah, you invited me over"  
  
R: "Oh........"  
  
D: "What?"  
  
R: "Well, I sort of told Jess that I would go out with him"  
  
D: "Out?"  
  
R: "You know, grab a pizza, watch a movie, no biggie"  
  
D: "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
She couldn't believe he just asked her that. Of course she was still mad. She couldn't just forget about what happened.  
  
R: "Not really. I just made plans with a friend"  
  
D: "Alright, well I'm gonna go then."  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he left. Rory turned back to Jess.  
  
R: "I think I already feel guilty"  
  
J: "Not for long"  
  
He pointed outside. She saw Shearen walking towards Dean. She gave him a big hug and a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
J: "You still feel guilty?"  
  
R: "Guilty? I don't think I know the meaning of that word"  
  
J: "So, we're going out tonight?"  
  
R: "Defenitely!" 


	7. Just a night out?

L: "Let me get this straight, you're going on date with Jess, to make Dean, who's you boyfriend in case you forgot, jealous?"  
  
R: "It's not a real date, we're just going out"  
  
L: "That's the same!"  
  
R: "No, it's not. We're gonna eat pizza, nothing romantic 'bout that"  
  
L: "Well, with some candle light......."  
  
R: "There won't be candle light!"  
  
L: "And after the pizza?"  
  
R: "After the pizza we're going to the movies"  
  
L: "That's romantic"  
  
R: "No, it's not"  
  
L: "Come on, you guys sitting in the dark, holding hands......."  
  
R: "We're not gonna hold hands!"  
  
L: "That's what you say now"  
  
R: "We are so not having this conversation"  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter who was standing in front of the mirror.  
  
L: "What's up with the nice clothes, the make-up and the hair-thing? I thought you were 'just' going out"  
  
R: "I am"  
  
L: "You didn't even use this much make-up on your first date with Dean"  
  
R: "I just want to look nice"  
  
L: "And you never borrowed my black top before, which by the way looks great on you"  
  
R: "Well, thank you and I never borrowed your black top before, because you bought it last week"  
  
L: "Still"  
  
R: "What time is it?"  
  
L: "Almost seven"  
  
R: "What's almost? Almost as in 2 minutes or almost as in 15 minutes?"  
  
L: "Almost as in 24, no.....22 seconds"  
  
R: "Damnit"  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
L: "Well, at least he's in time. In fact he's 10 seconds early. If I didn't know better I would think he's a gentlemen"  
  
R: "I'm not ready yet"  
  
L: "You're ready. You're wearing nice clothes, you brushed your hair. You can't be more ready"  
  
R: "Mom! Let him in and make him wait for a few minutes"  
  
L: "Rory.....I can't...."  
  
R: "......please?"  
  
L: "Alright"  
  
She walked to the door. She took a deep breath. Then she opened it.  
  
L: "Hey Jess!" it sounded way too cheery.  
  
Jess seemed a little surprised.  
  
J: "........hello ms Gilmore"  
  
L: "You can call me Lorelai"  
  
J: "Alright........Lorelai"  
  
They stared at each other for a second.  
  
L: "........do you wanna come in? Rory will be ready in a sec"  
  
J: "Sure"  
  
Jess came in and Lorelai closed the door behind him. They stood in the hall.  
  
L: "Can I get you something?"  
  
J: "No, thank you"  
  
There fell a silence.  
  
J: "So, is she almost ready?"  
  
L: "I think so. I'll go check on her"  
  
She walked to Rory's room.  
  
L: "Are you ready?"  
  
R: "Almost"  
  
L: "You have to be ready now. I can't be in a room with him alone. I don't know how to act around him, I don't know what to say or do. I just don't know how to communicate with him. I'm sorry, but you have to be ready"  
  
R: "You guys didn't fight, right?"  
  
L: "I barely spoke to him"  
  
R: "Still"  
  
L: "Are you ready or not? If you're not, I have to go back and I don't know how much longer I can keep the fake smile on my face"  
  
R: "Alright, I'm ready"  
  
L: "Thank God"  
  
R: "You're overreacting"  
  
L: "I'm so not overreacting"  
  
Rory got up. They walked back to the hall.  
  
R: "Hey" she said to Jess.  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
J: "You look nice"  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
L: "Did she just spend 2 hours in her room putting on make-up, brushing her hair, trying on clothes, eventually deciding to take a look in my closet to steal my black top and trying to convince me this is not a date, just to hear you say: 'you look nice' ?"  
  
R: "Mom!"  
  
J: "Did it work?"  
  
L: "Did what work?"  
  
J: "Did she convince you this is not a date?"  
  
L: "Not really"  
  
R: "Jess, let's go"  
  
She quickly pulled Jess outside and closed the door behind them. This was gonna be an interesting night. 


	8. Ridiculous and Stupid

A few hours later they came out of the cinema, laughing.  
  
J: "Did you see that couple in front of us? I don't think they saw a lot of the movie"  
  
R: "And because of that we didn't see a lot of the movie"  
  
J: "Well, you have to admit, the movie was kinda boring"  
  
R: "It was funny"  
  
J: "And boring"  
  
R: "It wasn't boring"  
  
J: "Do you want me to take you home? You had to be home by eleven"  
  
R: "What time is it?"  
  
J: "Almost 11.30"  
  
R: "My mom is gonna be mad"  
  
J: "She won't be mad"  
  
R: "Let's just pretend she's gonna be mad"  
  
J: "Alright"  
  
They walked to the car.  
  
J: "Do you have my keys?"  
  
R: "Why would I have your keys?"  
  
J: "I don't have them so, I thought you might......"  
  
R: "I don't have them!"  
  
Jess looked through the window.  
  
J: "Damnit, I left them in the car"  
  
R: "Are the doors locked?"  
  
Jess shrugged. They checked the doors. Of course they were all locked.  
  
R: "What are we gonna do now? I have to get home"  
  
J: "I know"  
  
R: "And it's cold"  
  
Jess wanted to take his jacket off.  
  
R: "I don't need your jacket"  
  
J: "I thought you said it's cold"  
  
R: "That's what I said yes, I didn't say: Jess gimme your jacket"  
  
J: "I was just trying to be nice"  
  
R: "And I just don't need your jacket"  
  
J: "Are you mad at me now?"  
  
R: "I'm not mad, I just wanna go home"  
  
J: "And that's gonna be a problem when we can't get in the car"  
  
R: "And whose fault is that?"  
  
J: "So, you are mad at me?"  
  
R: "Did you bring your cell phone?"  
  
Jess searched through his pockets and looked through the window again.  
  
J: "I brought my cell phone, but I don't think we can reach it"  
  
R: "Jess......."  
  
J: "I left it in the car, 'cause we were going to the movies. They don't allow cell phones there"  
  
R: "Since when do you care about what's allowed and what's not?"  
  
J: "I don't, but this conversation is going the wrong way, the problem is that we can't get in the car and I think we should go back to the cinema, maybe we can call there"  
  
Rory nodded. They walked back. Jess tried to open the door.  
  
J: "It's locked"  
  
R: "It can't be locked. The lights are still on"  
  
J: "Maybe it's one of those doors you can only open from the inside"  
  
R: "Doors that only open from the inside...........are you sure you're alright?"  
  
J: "I'm just trying to find an explanation"  
  
R: "Let's go back to the car"  
  
J: "Why?"  
  
R: "Why not?"  
  
J: "cos we can't get in it"  
  
Before Rory could respond, the door behind Jess opened. He wanted to give Rory his famous 'see I was right, the door only opens from the inside' look (use your imagination, please), when he realized who had opened the door. It was Dean. Shearen was walking next to him.  
  
D: "Rory"  
  
R: "Oh, hi Dean" she tried to sound like she didn't care.  
  
D: "Are you guys going home?"  
  
J: "I left my keys in the car, so that's gonna be a problem"  
  
Dean ignored Jess.  
  
D: "I can give you a ride"  
  
Rory looked at Jess.  
  
D: "Don't expect me to give him a ride too"  
  
R: "What?!"  
  
D: "I'll give you a ride home"  
  
R: "You're only gonna give me a ride home, you're just gonna leave Jess here?"  
  
D: "Yeah"  
  
R: "I'll walk"  
  
J: "Just go with him Rory, it's cold"  
  
R: "I'll walk" she repeated.  
  
J: "Rory....."  
  
R: "Don't try to talk me out of this, if he's gonna act this ridiculous there's no way I wanna be in a car with him and his..........friend"  
  
D: "Come on, Rory"  
  
R: "Did you bring your cell phone?"  
  
D: "No, I........"  
  
R: "So you're not only acting ridiculous, you're also stupid"  
  
J: "Calm down, Rory"  
  
R: "You're right, I'm sorry. No wait, I'm not"  
  
D: "I'll call your mom when I get home"  
  
R: "You don't have to call my mom"  
  
D: "Just come with us to the car"  
  
R: "Only when Jess can come too"  
  
D: "Well, he can't"  
  
R: "Aright, conversation over. I'll talk to you later"  
  
She grabbed Jess' arm and they walked away. 


	9. Cut it out of your memory

J: "Well, here we are, walking home"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
R: "For leaving the keys in the cars?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Could have happened to anybody, in fact it once happened to me, but I won't bore you with that story"  
  
J: "You know, it won't bore me"  
  
R: "It's kind of a stupid story"  
  
J: "You don't have to tell me"  
  
R: "Thank God"  
  
Jess smirked.  
  
R: "So, have you called your mom, again?"  
  
J: "Yeah, with no results"  
  
Rory looked at him.  
  
R: "You didn't call, did you?"  
  
J: "I did call"  
  
R: "But you didn't talk to her"  
  
J: "She didn't answer the phone, not my problem"  
  
R: "So, you're just gonna give up?"  
  
J: "No, Luke's gonna talk to her"  
  
R: "Luke?"  
  
J: "Yep. I guess he must like me more than he's ever gonna admit"  
  
R: "You think it's gonna help?"  
  
He shrugged. There fell a silence.  
  
R: "It's still cold don't you think?"  
  
J: "I'm about to take my jacket off again, but I'm gonna wait for your permission this time, before you go all bad-moody on me again"  
  
R: "You can keep your jacket on"  
  
J: "Are you sure?"  
  
R: "Yeah, I'm just cursing myself for not taking a sweater with me"  
  
J: "You couldn't know we would end up like this"  
  
R: "Good point"  
  
J: "Maybe you should have accepted Deans offer"  
  
R: "And leave you behind? I don't think so"  
  
J: "I would have made it home, you know that"  
  
R: "Yeah, I know that, but it's just ridiculous that he refused to give you a ride"  
  
J: "I know"  
  
R: "And you know what? Dean knew we were going to the movies and then he suddenly shows up with his barbie-doll to check on me"  
  
J: "Or he was jealous and our plan is working"  
  
R: "First of all, it was your plan, not our and second of all, if he was really jealous he should have left miss perfect home"  
  
J: "Like he's ever gonna admit that he's jealous"  
  
R: "Why not?"  
  
J: "Cos he's a guy"  
  
R: "I know that"  
  
J: "Guys have their pride"  
  
R: "So, you think he's never gonna admit that he's jealous?"  
  
J: "No"  
  
R: "Then why am I doing this?"  
  
J: "Cos eventually he has to admit it"  
  
R: "When is eventually?"  
  
J: "Is it so awful to spend some time with me?" he joked.  
  
R: "No, I like spending time with you, it's just......."  
  
J: "I get it"  
  
R: "How many more miles?"  
  
J: "I have no idea, I just follow the signs that say 'Stars Hollow' "  
  
R: "Don't the signs say how many more miles?"  
  
J: "They usually do, these don't"  
  
R: "Oh, great"  
  
J: "At least we're going the right way"  
  
R: "That is if coyote didn't turn the signs to distract roadrunner"  
  
J: "Have you been watching the cartoon channel again?"  
  
R: "Is it that obvious?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
She smiled.  
  
R: "Hey, doesn't this tree look familiar to you?"  
  
J: "Sorry, I've never been really good at recognizing trees"  
  
R: "If this is the tree I think it is, Stars Hollow is very near"  
  
They kept on walking for a few minutes without speaking. Eventually the familiar houses of Stars Hollow came closer.  
  
J: "So, I guess you were right about the tree"  
  
R: "You must think I'm insane, cos I can recognize trees, but believe me, there's a very normal explanation"  
  
J: "I'm sure there is"  
  
R: "My mom used to tell me this story when I was little. It was about a princess and it was kind of a crazy story, you know my mom, but I loved it. Anyway, the story involved a talking old tree and every time I pass that tree, it reminds me of the talking tree in the story"  
  
J: "A very normal explanation"  
  
R: "Just a childhood memory"  
  
They stood still in front of Rory's house.  
  
J: "I guess we finally made it home"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
R: "I had a great time"  
  
J: "Really?"  
  
R: "If I leave the Dean-part out, yes"  
  
J: "Good"  
  
R: "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning"  
  
J: "The coffee will be ready"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
R: "Thanks for everything"  
  
J: "You're welcome"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
They looked at each other, both not knowing how to say goodbye. For a few seconds they stared in each others eyes. Their faces moved a little closer. Their lips touched. Then Rory moved away.  
  
J: "I'm sorry"  
  
R: "No, I'm sorry"  
  
J: "You think we can cut that last minute out of our memory?"  
  
R: "I thinks so"  
  
J: "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
R: "Yeah, tomorrow"  
  
She walked to the front door. Before she went in, she took a last look behind her. Jess was watching her, his hands in his pockets. She smiled, but she wasn't sure if he saw it. Then she went in. 


	10. The next morning

It was the next morning. When she got home last night, she found her mom on the couch, sleeping. Now she was sitting at the kitchen table, with her mom.  
  
L: "So, how was your date?"  
  
R: "It wasn't a date"  
  
L: "Okay, how was your night out?"  
  
R: "You mean except for the part I got sort of fight in a fight with Dean, cos he didn't want to give us a ride when Jess left the keys in the car so we had to walk home and Jess and I kissed? Great!"  
  
L: "And that was way too much information for 10.30 in the morning"  
  
R: "I know"  
  
L: "You and Jess kissed? How did that happen?"  
  
R: "I don't know. We were saying goodbye and the next moment our lips were......touching"  
  
L: "And then?"  
  
R: "Then I stopped kissing and went inside"  
  
L: "I know I should be shocked and all and I am, but there's this question I really have to ask: Is he a good kisser?"  
  
R: "Mom!"  
  
L: "Just a question"  
  
R: "This is very serious."  
  
L: "I know, I'm sorry"  
  
R: "How am I ever gonna tell this to Dean?"  
  
L: "Are you gonna tell Dean?"  
  
R: "Of course, I can't lie to him"  
  
L: "No, telling him and lose him, that's a great plan"  
  
R: "What else am I supposed to do?"  
  
L : "You don't have to lie to him"  
  
R: "I don't?"  
  
L: "No, just don't mention it. It's not like he's ever gonna ask you: "hey Rory, did you kiss, Jess?"  
  
R: "I feel so guilty"  
  
L: "Listen, kissing Jess and that whole plan to make Dean jealous was incredibly stupid, but Dean made you walk home. You! And you're his girlfriend. That is something.....even more stupid. He is the one who should feel guilty!"  
  
R: "I guess......"  
  
L: "I soooooo need coffee, after this. Let's go to.........oh, I'm sorry I forgot. I'm having the feeling you don't wanna deal with Jess"  
  
R: "I don't, but I shouldn't avoid him, that would make things even more complicated.........if that's humanly possible"  
  
L: "Are you sure, I mean, I could make my own coffee, with our very old, rusty coffee machine with so many buttons it drives me insane just to look at it"  
  
R: "And let's not forget the fact that the last time you made your own coffee you didn't get any sleep for a month"  
  
L: "I'm gonna make that mistake again, I promise"  
  
R: "I believe you, but I think it's better to just get our coffee where we always get our coffee. That way, it'll taste better and we don't have to miss our sleep"  
  
L: "I totally agree. Let's go"  
  
Rory smiled. An uncomfortable smile. She hoped she could deal with Jess. She knew she had to, but was it really gonna be that easy?  
  
  
  
*** I know this is kind of a short chapter. Sorry about that. I promise the next one will be longer, please leave a review! *** 


	11. The one word conversations and avoiding ...

*** Before I start with chapter 11, I just want to thank Lindsay (a.k.a smile) for her help with this story. She pretty much gave me the idea, so I owe her a lot. On top of that it's her birthday today, so I want to congratulate her too. Well, that was about it. Now I'm gonna start with the next chapter. Hope you like it! ***  
  
A few mintes later they entered Luke's. Jess was standing behind the counter. Rory wasn't sure if she was happy about that or not. They walked to the counter. Lorelai sat down. Jess looked at Rory. She avoided his look and sat down next to her mom.  
  
J: "Hey"  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
L: "Coffee for us please"  
  
Jess handed them the coffee. Rorys hand touched Jess' when she took the mug. She didn't look up at him.  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
J: "Welcome"  
  
L: "Love the verbal-thing you guys have going on here"  
  
Rory carefully drank her coffee. She felt that he was looking at her. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
R: "I have to go"  
  
L: "Go where?"  
  
R: "Go doing the thing I had to do"  
  
L: "What thing?'  
  
R: "You know, the thing?"  
  
She looked at her mom.  
  
L: "Oh, the thing! Of course. How could I forget about the thing."  
  
R: "Exactly"  
  
She got up and gave her mom a quick kiss.  
  
R: "I'll see you at home"  
  
L: "Sure, bye honey"  
  
R: "Bye'  
  
She looked at Jess for a moment.  
  
R: "Bye"  
  
J: "Bye"  
  
She turned around and walked to the door. She felt relieved when she got outside. She thought she could deal with it. Well, she couldn't. It was too weird. They kissed....sort of and now they were pretending it never happened. It wasn't like the kiss meant anything to her, it was just........you know.........an uncomfortable situation. She started to walk. She didn't care where to. Just away from the diner. Away from Jess. She knew it was weak to walk away, but what else could she do? She heard someone started to walk next to her. Without looking up, she knew it was Jess.  
  
J: "So, this is how it's going to be between us from now on?"  
  
R: "What do you mean?"  
  
J: "The one word conversations, you avoiding eye-contact"  
  
R: "I'm sorry"  
  
J: "I thought we were gonna forget about it"  
  
R: "That's a little bit easier said than done"  
  
Jess couldn't help but to smile a little when he heard her say that. Maybe she felt something for him after all.  
  
R: "You kissed me"  
  
J: "You kissed me!"  
  
R: "I did not"  
  
J: "Did too"  
  
R: "Did not"  
  
J: "Did too"  
  
R: "I didn't kiss you"  
  
J: "And I didn't kiss you"  
  
They stopped walking and looked at each other.  
  
R: "Then how did we end up kissing?"  
  
Jess shrugged. She smiled.  
  
J: "So, are you gonna tell Dean?"  
  
R: "I'm not sure, maybe"  
  
They sat down on bench.  
  
J: "Did you get some sleep last night?"  
  
R: "Why not?"  
  
J: "Well, it was a pretty heavy night"  
  
R: "I know, but I had no trouble sleeping. I never have, actually."  
  
J: "Good"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "We're not going back to the one-word conversations, are we?"  
  
R: "No"  
  
J: "Okay, just checking"  
  
She smiled again.  
  
J: "Listen, I know this situation is kind of weird, but let's just try to act normal around each other, okay?"  
  
R: "Okay"  
  
J: "Well, now we solved this, I guess you should talk to Dean"  
  
R: "You think so?"  
  
J: "Yeah, but make him apologize, before you guys make up."  
  
R: "I will"  
  
J: "And tell him how you feel about his friendship with Shearen, or whatever her name is"  
  
R: "When did you become my personal shrink?"  
  
J: "I don't know, I guess I'll send you the bill"  
  
R: "You should do that"  
  
J: "We'll make a new appointment for...let's say.....tomorrow?"  
  
R: "Sounds good to me. Make sure the coffee is ready"  
  
J: "Don't I always?"  
  
Rory got up.  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
J: "I have no idea for what, but you're welcome"  
  
She walked away. Jess watched her leaving. He did it again. He gave her advice about how to make things right between her and Dean. Why did he do that? He just wanted to see her happy. To see her smile. And maybe, just maybe, one day, he'll become the person to make her happy, to make her smile. And until that day, he'd have the memory of their kiss. The memory of her soft lips touching his'. He smiled. He wished he could hold her, right now, kiss her............ He had to stop thinking about this. Rory loved bagboy. He was just a friend. He could live with that.............for now........  
  
  
  
When Rory entered Doose's she saw Dean helping Babette to get something of the top shelf. She walked towards him.  
  
Babette: "Thanks kid!"  
  
D: "You're welcome"  
  
Babette walked away.  
  
R: "Hi"  
  
Dean turned around.  
  
D: "Hey"  
  
R: "How are you?"  
  
D: "Fine, you?"  
  
R: "Fine"  
  
D: "Good"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
D: "Listen, I want to apologize for what happened last night"  
  
This surprised her a little. She expected she had to drag the apology out of him.  
  
R: "Why didn't you want to give him a ride?"  
  
D: "Because......I just don't trust him"  
  
R: "But I do and you trust me, so you should have given him a ride"  
  
They saw the warning look Taylor gave them.  
  
D: "I have to get back to work"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
D: "Let's meet somewhere after work"  
  
R: "Okay, how about the park?"  
  
D: "Sounds fine"  
  
She gave him a kiss. She couldn't help but thinking back about last night. Did this kiss mean more to her than the one she shared with Jess? It should.........and it did.....right? Of course! Seh quickly pushed the thought away and stopped kissing Dean.  
  
R: "I'll see you in a few hours"  
  
D: "Yeah"  
  
She walked away. 


	12. The truth

It was getting dark. Rory was on her way to the park. She studied all day, just to get her mind of Jess. Not like she was ever gonna admit that to anyone. She didn't want Jess, she wanted Dean. She loved Dean, but the kiss she shared with Jess kept haunting her. She relived the moment over and over again. She wished she could forget about it. No, she wished it never happened. The kiss was a big mistake. They were friends, nothing more. She didn't want more, not really. She wanted Jess as a friend. A friend she kissed with, so what? He was a good kisser, she already knew that, even though the kiss wasn't a real kiss. A very good kisser. A friend who's a good kisser, that's no crime. Except for the fact that she knew that out of experience. She really had to stop thinking about him. Even if she did feel something for him, he wouldn't feel the same way about her.......right? Stop it! She told herself. Stop torturing yourself like that. You have Dean, you love Dean. You and Jess kissed. No big deal. Just a little kiss. Not even a kiss. Just a touching of the lips. She walked pass some trees. She was already in the park. She knew where she could find Dean. There was a bench next to a big oak. They met there sometimes. She saw him. He was sitting on the bench, but he wasn't alone. Shearen was there too. Suddenly she got so angry. Just to see them on that bench together, it was too much. She wanted to walk away and she didn't want him to see her. Too late of course. When she wanted to turn around, Dean looked up and saw her. She tried to ignore him and she walked away.  
  
D: "Rory, wait!"  
  
She kept ignoring him. She walked to the diner. She almost ran.  
  
D: "Please Rory, wait!"  
  
He started to run after her. She heard his footsteps behind her. He grabbed her shoulder right before she could enter the diner.  
  
D: "Rory"  
  
She turned around.  
  
R: "What?!"  
  
D: "I'm sorry I brought Shearen. She came over and I didn't want to send her away"  
  
R: "You really don't get it do you?"  
  
D: "Get what?"  
  
R: "Never mind, I gotta go"  
  
She wanted to walk away.  
  
D: "We have to talk about this, Rory"  
  
R: "That's exactly why I came here, but obviously you have some unfinished business with your girlfriend"  
  
D: "She's not my girlfriend, you are"  
  
R: "That's what I thought too, but you spend so much time with her, people start to think you're more than just friends"  
  
D: "I don't care about what people think, as long as you know how it really is"  
  
R: "Then explain to me how it really is, cos to be honest I'm a little confused here."  
  
D: "Shearen is my friend"  
  
R: "Sorry, but I can't believe that anymore"  
  
D: "There are a lot of things I can't believe anymore, too"  
  
R: "Like what?"  
  
D: "That you and Jess are just friends, for example"  
  
R: "Now you're changing the subject, we were talking about you and Shearen"  
  
D: "You spend just as much time with Jess as I spent with Shearen"  
  
R: "There's a perfectly clear explanation for that"  
  
D: "Really, I'm dying to find out"  
  
She hesitated for a moment. Should she tell Dean about the plan? Or would that make things worse?  
  
R: "He's just my friend"  
  
D: "And I have serious doubts about that"  
  
R: "There something I have to ask you. If the answer is no, then I'm really sorry, but I just have to ask it"  
  
D: "Ask what?'  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
R: "Do you have feelings for Shearen?"  
  
D: "Rory......"  
  
R: "Just answer the question, Dean. Do you or do you not have feelings for her?"  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
D: "I can't lie to you. I may feel something for her ............................but that's nothing compared what I feel for you. I love you"  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't wanna cry.  
  
R: "I love you too, but I can't be with a guy who has feelings for somebody else, I'm sorry, but I just can't"  
  
His eyes were filled with tears too.  
  
D: "You're breaking up with me?"  
  
R: "I don't have a choice"  
  
She walked away. After a few steps, she turned around. He was still standing there.  
  
R: "Make her happy" she whispered.  
  
She tried to smile. Then she walked away. To the bridge. She wanted to be alone. 


	13. It's gonna be alright

A tear rolled down her cheek. She still felt his eyes in her back as she walked away. She wished she could turn around, walk back, hug him and never let him go, but she knew she couldn't. It was over between them. She couldn't love him like she used to. Not anymore, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Like always she walked to the bridge. She knew Jess wasn't there, 'cause he had to work. She didn't mind. She wanted to be alone. She needed to think. She was surprised when she saw Jess sitting on the bridge. She walked towards him.  
  
R: "Hey"  
  
Jess looked up.  
  
J: "Hi..........have you been crying?"  
  
R: "Yeah"  
  
J: "What happened?"  
  
She sat down next to him.  
  
R: "I broke up with Dean"  
  
J: "I didn't see that one coming"  
  
R: "Me neither"  
  
J: "Once again: What happened"  
  
R: "I asked him if he had feelings for Shearen"  
  
J: "And he said yes?"  
  
R: "Sort of"  
  
J: "I'm sorry"  
  
She looked up.  
  
R: "No you're not"  
  
J: "I am, really"  
  
R: "Thanks"  
  
They stared at the water.  
  
R: "Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
J: "Yeah"  
  
R: "Then why aren't you?"  
  
J: "This is probably not the right time to tell you this, but Luke talked to my mom, or no he yelled at my mom and........I can stay"  
  
R: "That's good news"  
  
J: "Yeah............Luke wanted me to take the rest of the day off so......."  
  
Rory looked down at the bracelet Dean once gave her.  
  
J: "I'm sorry, this really wasn't the best time to tell you this"  
  
R: "I'm happy for you, I really am, I........I just have other things on my mind right now"  
  
J: "I understand. Just don't forget to throw me a party when you're..........you know"  
  
R: "I'll throw you a party, but.......not now"  
  
J: "I was just kidding"  
  
Another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
R: "I know"  
  
J: "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
R: "About the party?"  
  
J: "No, about the break-up"  
  
R: "Oh, not really"  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
R: "Is it okay if I cry now?"  
  
Jess nodded. Rory put her head against his chest and started to cry. Jess didn't know what to do. He hesitated for a moment. Then he put his arms around her.  
  
J: "It's gonna be alright" he whispered.  
  
She relaxed a little, but she didn't stop crying. He didn't know for how long they sat there. Both so unhappy and happy at the same time. Both so comfortable with the situation. Both knowing this was what they want. Jess kissed her forehead. And stroke her hair. She stopped crying. They both stared at the water. Not wanting to get up. Rory took his hand and kissed it. Then she stared back at the water.  
  
  
  
*** Well, this was it. I really hoped you like it. Please leave a review. I already started a new story, so you can expect that very soon *** 


End file.
